draconic_legendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
To the beginning
thumb|center|400px to the beginning by Kalafina Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos anti-heróis, Courtney, Sabrina e Eltamin, foram enfrentar e derrotar a Elite 4 e o campeão de Hoenn, Steven, permitindo que Eltamin se torne o campeão de uma terceira região, Hoenn! Agora como tricampeão, Eltamin junto de suas companheiras irão começar uma nova jornada Pokémon em Sinnoh! Region 4: Sinnoh Chapter 1: to the beginning 7:00 “Então quando nós iremos para a próxima região? Porque eu estou um pouco cansada de Hoenn.” Disse Courtney. “Hoje. O primeiro jogo de Pokémon que eu joguei se passa em Sinnoh, e naquela época eu tomei um couro da Elite 4, mas agora eu verei como eu evolui como Treinador, só de pensar nisso, eu já fico ansioso.” Falou Eltamin. “E como iremos para Sinnoh?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Simples! Do mesmo jeito que chegamos a entrada da Estrada da Vitória sem ter que passar por rotas, com a habilidade de atravessar paredes dimensionais de Decade.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Parece verídico.” Disseram as duas. 8:00 Saindo do PokéCenter, eles foram para Sinnoh com a habilidade de Decade, chegando na Vila de Twinleaf. Indo para a Rota 201, o trio encontra o Professor Rowan, com a sua assistente, Dawn. “Professor Rowan!” Disse Eltamin, chamando a atenção dele. “Oh! Jovens! No que posso lhes ajudar?” Perguntou o Professor Rowan. “Eu gostaria de escolher o meu inicial da região de Sinnoh.” Pediu Eltamin. “Espere! Você é o tricampeão, Eltamin! Mas porque gostaria de um novo inicial?” Perguntou Rowan. “É que eu gostaria de iniciar uma nova jornada em Sinnoh, mas com um inicial e uma equipe diferente. É chato viajar por todas as regiões com a mesma equipe. É legal você viajar em uma nova região com novos Pokémon, conhecendo assim novos Pokémon e se tornando amigo deles. Cada um provou o seu valor ao vencer Líderes de Ginásio, Elite 4 e um Pokémon de campeão e eu quero que outros tenham a sua chance de provar o seu valor.” Disse Eltamin. “Entendi. Bem, qual você gostaria como inicial?” Perguntou Rowan. “Turtwig e o nome dele será Genbu! (referência ao nome japonês da Tartaruga Negra do Norte, ou Xuánwǔ)” Disse Eltamin. “Bom, deixa eu aproveitar e aprimorar a sua Pokédex.” Disse Rowan. Após ter aprimorado a Pokédex, Rowan voltou para o seu laboratório em Sandgem. Andando pela Rota 201, aparece um Starly Shiny. “Opa! Starly Shiny!!! Vai Quick Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Starly foi capturado, subindo Genbu para o Nível 6. “Consegui! O seu nome será Mihawk! (referência ao Mihawk do anime One Piece)” Falou Eltamin. Eltamin treinou eles até o Nível 10, podendo chegar na Vila de Sandgem, onde curou os seus Pokémon no PokéCenter e partiu para a Rota 202, onde encontram um Shinx Shiny. “Opa! Shinx Shiny!!! Vai Dusk Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Shinx foi capturado. “Consegui! O seu nome será Laxus! (referência ao Laxus do anime Fairy Tail)” Falou Eltamin. Após terminar o treinamento do Laxus, o trio seguiu pela Rota 202, derrotando o Starly de um jovem com o Thunderbolt de Laxus, as duas Bidoof de uma garota com o Tackle de Genbu, e o Burmy de um jovem com o Aerial Ace de Mihawk, chegando na Cidade de Jubilife, onde encontram um senhor. “O tricampeão, Eltamin! Para comemorar o nosso encontro, eu lhe darei o Pokémon Watch, ou Pokétch para encurtar! Até mais.” Disse o homem. 13:00 O trio curou os seus Pokémon e partiram para a Rota 203, onde Eltamin treinou os seus Pokémon até o Nível 18. Podendo derrotar o Kricketot, com o Aerial Ace de Mihawk, e o Zubat, com o Thunderbolt de Laxus, de um jovem, o Shinx de um jovem, o Machop de outro jovem e a Psyduck de outra garota com o Razor Leaf de Genbu, a Bidoof, Budew, Starly e Abra de uma garota com o Aerial Ace de Mihawk, que permite que eles entrem no Portão de Oreburgh, onde Mihawk derrota o Starly e o Shinx de um escoteiro e a Bidoof de uma garota-piquenique com o seu Aerial Ace. 15:00 Chegando na Cidade de Oreburgh, eles foram para a Mina de Oreburgh, procurar o Líder de Ginásio, Roark. Genbu derrotou o Geodude de um operário e o Geodude e o Machop de outro operário com o seu Razor Leaf, subindo para o nível 19. Ao encontrarem Roark, que quebra uma rocha com o Rock Smash de um de seus Pokémon, e ele volta para o Ginásio. Saindo da Mina de Oreburgh, o trio foi para o Ginásio. Eltamin derrotou o Geodude de um jovem com o Razor Leaf de Genbu, então subiu uma escada, para derrotar o Geodude e o Onix de outro jovem com o Razor Leaf de Genbu, para subir mais uma escada e chegar no Líder. “Bem-vindos! Esse é o Ginásio Pokémon de Oreburgh! Eu sou Roark, o Líder de Ginásio! Eu sou apenas um Treinador que decidiu caminhar orgulhosamente com os Pokémon Tipo Pedra! Como o Líder de Ginásio, Eu preciso ver o seu potencial como Treinador. E, eu precisarei ver a resistência dos Pokémon que batalham com você! Vai Geodude, Rock Throw!” Gritou Roark. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Genbu, Razor Leaf!” Gritou Eltamin. Genbu balança a sua cabeça e folhas afiadíssimas são disparadas das folhas em sua cabeça no Geodude, o derrotando. “Volte Geodude. Vai Onix, Rock Throw!” Gritou Roark. “Vai Genbu, Razor Leaf!” Gritou Eltamin. Genbu balança a sua cabeça e folhas afiadíssimas são disparadas das folhas em sua cabeça no Onix, o derrotando e subindo para o Nível 20. “Volte Onix. Vai Cranidos, Headbutt!” Gritou Roark. “Vai Genbu, Razor Leaf!” Gritou Eltamin. Genbu balança a sua cabeça e folhas afiadíssimas são disparadas das folhas em sua cabeça no Cranidos, o derrotando. “Isso é embaraçoso... Eu fui e perdi para um Treinador que não tinha uma única Insígnia de Ginásio... Mas isso é duro. Você foi forte, e eu fui fraco. Isso é tudo. De acordo com as regras da Liga Pokémon, eu tenho que dar para você a nossa Insígnia de Ginásio desde que você me derrotou, o Líder. Aqui está a sua Insígnia do Carvão oficial da Liga Pokémon e o TM 37: Sandstorm.” Disse Roark, entregando a primeira Insígnia de Sinnoh. “Finalmente, a minha primeira Insígnia de Sinnoh e a minha vigésima quinta Insígnia no total. Beleza, vamos embora!” Disse Eltamin. Saindo do Ginásio, eles voltaram para a Cidade de Jubilife, onde um par de dois Grunts da Equipe Galáctica estava causando confusão, com o seu Stunky e a sua Glameow. “Stunky, Fury Swipes!” Gritou um Grunt. “Glameow, Scratch!” Gritou outro Grunt. “Mihawk, Aerial Ace no Stunky!” Gritou Eltamin. “Chariot, Close Combat na Glameow!” Gritou Sabrina. Mihawk voa no Stunky e o seu corpo fica envolto de linhas brancas, então bate no Stunky, o derrotando e subindo para o Nível 19, enquanto que Chariot golpeia ferozmente a Glameow com os seus braços-lâminas e suas pernas, a derrotando. Com os Grunts derrotados, eles vão para a Rota 204, onde Genbu derrota a Shinx de uma garota e o Magikarp de um jovem com o seu Razor Leaf, enquanto que Mihawk derrota a Budew de uma garota com o seu Aerial Ace, permitindo que o trio chegue no Caminho Devastado, que ao passar por ele, ele chegam na parte superior da Rota 204, onde Mihawk derrota a Budew e a Cherubi de uma dama do aroma e o Wurmple e o Kricketot de um caça-inseto com o seu Aerial Ace, podendo chegar na Vila de Floaroma. thumb|center|400px